oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gava
Classification Mammal Species Rank Class B - Gava have only recently started to develop their own technology, and have virtually no sway among any race other than their own. Recently, however, they joined the IGPA. Appearance and Biology Unusual among other races for their stature, Gava are tripeds with an excessiely large number of strong-but-small bones that make up their spines, allowing for the necessary amount of flexibility to do any job they were assigned. Their legs and arms are covered in tough, stonelike skin, save for the joints. The joints of their arms and legs are still tough, but are very similar to a crab's. Their legs end in spider-like, hairy feet, allowing them to grip almost any surface, though it is particularly difficult for them to climb slippery or extremely dusty walls and ceilings. Their hands have four fingers arranged in a circle around their palm, though the unique structure of their finger joints allows them to rotate them up to 90 degrees to hold objects of any shape. Their backs are covered in urticating hairs, though they often cover these or remove them entirely in order to maintain a "clean" appearance. Their head hair color varies by where they were born on their planet (with it being darker and shorter for those raised closer to the equator). There are only two styles they have their hair in, however, regardless of gender. The first is completely shaved, with tattoos of battle scenes and their interpretations of the apocalypse. The second style is long, almost always with the skeletons of small animals woven or tied in. Their faces are long and seem very much like a human's, only with no lower jaw. There are toothlike structures on the bottom of the jaw, but they serve no purpose other than to crack open the hard husks of the native fruits of their homeworld, most commonly the Huanel, a pitted fruit similar to a peach, but with a crunchy shell (though most peel this off, as it has no nutritional value). Their actual mouth is a --as there is no other word for it-- sphincter muscle, though they don't often let others see it, opting to keep it hidden with a bandana-like article of clothing, an o'ama, that is often stained and covered in rotting food. Their eyes are solid black (as they have no irises) and covered in a layer of protective film. Over this, they have three sets of eyelids; one that cleans them (a single sweeping one), one that focuses light (a funtional equivalent of the iris, though they can move it around over their eyes. It varies in color, but is generally any shade of red to any shade of blue, with the majority being a dark purple), and one that blocks out all light if necessary (a human-like pair of lids, though lashes on the top and bottom are identical). Gava have fairly simple internal organs, somewhere between the simplicity of an earthworm's, and the complexity of a frog's, with a high content of visceral fat. They are warm-blooded, but only just so. The majority of their circulatory and endocrine systems is inside their bones, meaning the only veins and arteries in their bodies are only long enough to reach the surfaces of their skin, and only in places where the skin isn't calcified. Their three hearts are arranged in a triangle located in the center of their chests, though only two ever function at once. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Gava are hermaphroditic, and reproduce only with themselves. Each clutch they produce contains seven to twelve babies in soft-shelled eggs that hatch after about three weeks. The parent then carries them around on its chest until it is time to feed them (as they are born without their "teeth" and lack the strength to crack their fruits with just their arms). A typical Gava only lives twenty five to thirty years. About a year before they die, they are increasingly likely to develop Feirum-Inses Syndrome, a disease that softens the flesh of their hands to the point that they are nearly incapable of using them as they have learned how. Gava believe community is the strongest method of survival, and their laws allow recent parents to bypass many of their regulations, a fact that has only twice been exploited, and both times by parents that were raised apart from other Gava. The naming system of Gava is the same as in some Asian countries, where the family name comes first, then a shared generational name (what the parents decide their children are going to have. It's usually the name of a flower), then the individual's name. After this, they write any nicknames they may have. Personality Gava value hard work over all else, as that is how they have always been raised. They get restless when not doing something, and spend most of their free time crafting things or playing games that involve frequent finger movements. Due to their short lifespans, they prefer quick resolutions to things, though they get great satisfaction out of completing a multigenerational task, like research and development of some piece of technology, such as the first Gava-designed spacecraft. Gava do not make distinctions between the IGPA Faera and the Sapphire Rose Faera; they distrust both equally. Sapphire Rose Faera could easily pretend to be IGPA Faera if they tried hard enough, and it would only take the false trust of one to wipe out an entire colony of Gava. It had even happened a couple times, but most colonies rejected the Faera immediately. They will work together with them, but they will never trust them with their lives, and they will never bring them to their home colony. It should be noted that while they don't trust them, they would never attack them without clear provocation, either. They may not like them, but they're not hostile toward them (and not just because if they attacked them, the IGPA would send their fleets to wipe them out, but because they don't distrust them enough to actually hate them). Abilities Strengths: *Flexibility *Physical Strength *Defense *Determination Weaknesses *Prefer an easy, quick solution to a more permanent one *Short life span *Have only been sapient for a few hundred years, and rely mostly on the technology of the Faera. Language Gava speech is typically just moans and howls, with focus more on emotion than meaning, though as a cultural movement, their "speech" is becoming more songlike. They also use a method of sign language nearly exactly like that of their creator race (See Faera). Homeworld Liorea (see Faera), where they were originally developed as a slave race, until they developed sapience. Trivia Gava can't see the color yellow, and have laws against wearing it on their homeworld. They also say all yellow fruits disgusting, but this is merely a coincidence. Category:Race